A Game Of Cards
by Leithari
Summary: "You look like them," Damian says simply. "I don't. I am often the darkest person in a room full of white," A short little blurb, rated T for strong language and racism


**AN: "Skedaddle his ass out of their problems"**

**Credit to Arithese, from whom I took inspiration from. Specifically, **_**Carry Me Home. **_**Go read it. It's great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

A Game Of Cards

See, Jason isn't usually a nosy person. He usually lets people get up to whatever crap they want to. Often he tries to skedaddle his ass out of their problems, but in certain cases, he's in too deep to try and escape. Other times he can't help but take notice. The Golden Boy and Demon Brat's hatred of the charity events they're forced to attend catches his attention. They rest of them dislike them, sure, but the two D's feelings seem to go beyond simple dislike.

Jason tries to ask the demon spawn but as predicted, Damian didn't respond superbly.

Damian simply stares at him when Jason asks. "You wouldn't understand, Todd." is all Jason gets.

"Why?"

"You look like them," Damian says simply. "I don't. I am often the darkest person in a room full of white,"

He sighs and grabs something off of the coffee table nearby. The thing turns out to be a newspaper that Damian then hands to him. "Page seven, bottom right corner," Jason opens the paper.

Where Damian pointed out, in a little article so small Jason almost misses it, are the words "Damian Wayne: Towelhead Terrorist?" Jason stares at the paper, thoughts spinning.

"Towel head is a derogatory phrase targeted at people of Middle Eastern descent. It comes from their customs of wearing turbans," Damian answers Jason's unvoiced question. "They are implying that I am a Muslim terrorist because of my Arab descent and outward appearance,"

"Yeah, I got that," Jason growls. "But _why_? You're a ten year old kid!"

"Because they don't care," A voice says from behind them. It's Dick, leaning against the frame of the door. He's glowering at the paper. "They're racist fucks who can't get their heads out of their asses,"

Damian grimaces. "In essence, yes. They assume that I am Muslim, and from there assume that I am here to "terrorize" them, I suppose,"

"That's bullshit!"

"We know," Dick says dryly. "But there's nothing we can do. Bruce has tried to stop them, but it doesn't work. And on top of that, there's the charity events. As much as Bruce would like to, he can't be everywhere at once to shut them up,"

Jason stills. "What do you mean, shut them up?"

"They seem to enjoy taunting us with names and jeers," Damian sighs. "Everywhere I go, they say things to me,"

"Such as?" Jason asks.

"Various racist remarks. Some even go as far as to threaten me,"

Jason whips around to stare at Dick incredulously. "They _threaten_ him?"

"And Bruce can't do anything about it for fear of retribution from all the papers and people in question," Dick says. "It would just be adding fuel to the fire. The same thing happened to me. They would call me a gypsy and a charity case, say that I was there to steal all of Bruce's money and run back to the circus,"

"Well, maybe Bruce can't do anything about it as a Wayne, we're not just Waynes, are we?"

Dick raises an eyebrow at Jason.

"I mean, we conveniently have one of the world's best hackers and information brokers at our disposal," Jason says. "And tons of cool toys, like bugs and listening devices, per se. I'm sure we could figure something out. It's just a matter of playing the right cards,"

Damian nods in approval. "I like your style, Todd,"

"No problem, Lil' D," Jason says, using Dick's nickname for their littlest brother. "You guys are growing on me. No one messes with my family like that,"

"Family?"

"I didn't know you liked us, Todd,"

"Shut it before I regret helping you,"

**AN: It didn't quite turn out how I wanted it, but I wanted to do something. I got the idea from the story mentioned in the AN at the beginning of the story, and I give full credit to Arithese for the idea. Their story was amazing and I would recommend checking it out. Anyway, we all know the shit Dick gets for being Romani and labeled as a gypsy, but I figured Damian would get it a lot worse due to the controversy about Muslims in the US and around the world. In this story, Jason is a little softer and probably OOC, but I feel like if he hadn't died and had to go through all that, he'd rival Dick in protectiveness over his brothers. So he's not gonna let something like this slide. They're growing on him, and can you blame him? No. No you can't. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story and you leave a review!**

**Love, gray**


End file.
